


Dear Bully

by Fish_Wwith_Flair



Category: Dear Bully
Genre: Bullying, Cussing, Depression, Don't Judge Me, In fucking general, Letters, Mentioned FxF, Minor Character Death, Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicide, first story ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Wwith_Flair/pseuds/Fish_Wwith_Flair
Summary: A story about a girl who is bullied and how she makes a slow recovery.





	1. Letter 1

Dear Bully,  
Why do you like to torture me? I have only been here for a week and you have managed to make me hate this school. Also, why have you turned my own sister against me? If you don't know what I'm talking about, look at your new girlfriend, who really is just another one of your side girls. She thinks she's your one and only. She's only a freshman, about two years younger than me and you. She is now part of your group of friends, she comes home everyday talking about how great you are, and one kid that just started going here you and your friends hate. Wait until she finds out that kid is me. Also, if you hurt a hair on her head, I will get my older sister to come down from her busy collage schedule to come and beat your ass. I don't care what you do to me as long as you don't hurt my baby sister. I love her more than anything else in my terrible life.

Sincerely,  
A concerned sister


	2. Letter 2

Dear Bully,  
You and your friends came and beat me up. My sister was with you. She came home hugging me and saying she was sorry. She never laid a hand on me, she just stood there, staring with wide eyes, unable to understand that the person your group absolutely hated, was her own sister. She said she would break up with you. She did. Then you told her the truth. That you have nine other girlfriends. She was heartbroken. I'm calling my older sister in, see if she can teach you to not mess with my family. Who knows, you might stop hurting me as well. But I'm dreaming, aren't I?

Sincerely,  
An upset sister


	3. Letter 3

Dear Bully,  
I called my sister, she can't come, something about finals. Also, I finally caught up with the rest of the class, doing nothing but homework is paying off. So now you can't call me stupid just because I moved here in April, and you have made my first month here a literal hell. You haven't hurt my sister anymore, which I am thankful for. I can't have anymore of people I care about leaving me, especially in the same why he did...

Sincerely,  
A grateful and depressed girl


	4. Letter 4

Dear Bully,  
I saw you beating up my little sister after school since I was waiting for her so I could drive her home. Then one of your friends punched her in the face and she passed out. I was running to protect her, but I'm not the fastest person if you didn't notice. I don't even think the people you hang out with are even your friends, just your henchmen, doing all the dirty work for you so you don't have to face the consequences for YOUR ACTIONS. I got an ambulance and I'm going to expose you and you're "friends" to the police. I just hope my baby sister is okay. She can't die. SHE CAN'T DIE.

Sincerely,  
An angry sister


	5. Letter 5

Dear Bully,  
My sister survived her beating, but she killed herself about a week after she was released. She said it was YOU AND YOU'RE "FRIEND'S" FAULT. She died on the same day one of my friends killed himself as well. They also killed themselves in the exact same way, they overdosed on sleeping pills. I guess it's really easy to find non prescription sleeping pills around my friend's and my house. It's all your fault the only family I have left is my older sister and my parents. I hope your happy, your torment of my little sister, caused her to kill herself, and you have tortured me along with her. Do you want to hear the best part? She didn't hurt herself, or act any differently, she just killed herself without warning, and a part of me.

Sincerely,  
A grieving sister


	6. Letter 6

Dear Bully,  
Today is my sister's funeral. The entire school was invited, but nobody came. I guess it is reasonable, I mean who would come to the funeral of a nobody's sister. I'm also pretty sure that you threatened to hurt anyone who came, but that's ok, I just get to say my final goodbyes to my baby sister with my family. My older sister disregarded her finals for the funeral. I'm happy to see her, but I wish it was under happier circumstances.

Sincerely,  
An upset sister


	7. Letter 7

Dear Bully,  
At the end of English class, someone hugged me and said she was sorry for the loss of my sister. It's nice to know someone cares. Her name's Shannon, she's one of the popular kids, but she's not popular for having rich parents and being a total dick to everyone. She's popular because she's nice to everyone, even people like me. I'm know she's just doing this because my sister just died, in a week she won't even remember me.

Sincerely,  
A nobody


	8. Letter 8

Dear Bully,  
Shannon actually cares about me, crazy, I know. She's an amazing friend. However, I know all good things must come to an end, because of you. When you found out that she was my friend, you started to call me a lesbian, but I'm straight. You started to tell her terrible things that weren't true. She is still my friend. She doesn't hate me, if anything she hates you for spreading rumors that aren't true. She's my friend, and real friends don't leave friends just because of some stupid rumors, and she's a real friend.

Sincerely,  
Someone with a real friend


	9. Letter 9

Dear Bully,  
I am an amazing person no matter what you and the assholes you call friends say. I have my friends and family to fall on. Of course my only friend is still Shannon, but who the hell cares? My parents care about me, and my sister can tolerate me. I still wish I could save my little sister, but she's gone now, and there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, I think she would want me to be happy, and to punch you and your friends in the face a couple of times. So from now on, if you try to hurt me in any way, shape, or form, expect a sassy comeback and/or a black eye.

Sincerely,  
A confident girl who doesn't care what you think


	10. Letter 10

Dear Person,  
I don't even consider you a bully anymore. This is my last letter to you. That is the only reason I'm writing this.

Goodbye,  
Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the idiots out there, she didn't kill herself, she just doesn't consider him a bully anymore and sees no point in continuing writing to him. SHE'S STILL FUCKING ALIVE YOU FUCKASSES. That was only for the people who thought she killed herself, for those who didn't, congrats, you're actually smart, unlike some people I know. *cough* my entire fucking school *cough*


End file.
